Tangible Temptation
by Tivaroo
Summary: Two agents have broken rule 12. Someone on the team makes rookie mistake and someone will be paying for that mistake with their life, don’t worry this isn’t a death fic. Ratings amy change so beware. R & R Please
1. At Last

***Tangible Temptation***

**Disclaimer:** I swear that I do not own any of them. Don't we all? The Title may change so you've been warned. Unless you tell me that it is worth keeping.

**Summery:** Two agents have broken rule 12. Someone on the team makes rookie mistake and someone will be paying for that mistake with their life, don't worry this isn't a death fic. Set in Season 5 so expect to see Director Shepard. Tiva, maybe McAbby & Jibbs. I'll leave that decision to my good readers to decide. First Chronicle in my Tangible stories to come, enjoy.

***

**Chapter 1:** At Last

***

Furiously typing away on her keyboard, commanding the letters on the same keyboard to spell out every word correctly. Keeping an eye out for a spelling mistake on her monitor and also a good way to distract herself from glancing in the direction of her sexy partner. Damn him, for being blessed with such a blatant hotness that has been driving her imagination wild ever since they had first met. That time when they went undercover surely didn't help the matter. Not that she'll ever tell him that, either wise she'll never hear the end of it.

Eventually her attraction towards her very sexy and incredibly partner has spread into an unknown territory. First felt its powers when she realised that he was seeing someone else and it hurt in more ways then she could think or was it count. Then she became so accustomed to its presence that she also had ignored it as nothing, for he wasn't even interested in her anymore and the clears signs of him being in love was what held her at bay. Choosing not to do anything and to keep on denying that she isn't attracted to him.

Then it came back in full force when she saw his car blowing up and that told her so many things, which are forbidden for her experience in the first place. Believing that he had died and she never had the chance to tell him. When he had returned to them, she was glad that he did not die and she had fought against the urge to run up to him, to kiss him with out holding back. She did not for he was clearly hurting and in some ways, he still is hurting after that shenanigans had come out in the open.

Also there is her reputation to keep up. Everyone believes that she is immune to his charms and can't stand the thought to even touch him, let alone to have developed actual feelings for him.

"Something troubling you, Ziva?" So lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even feel his familiar and comforting presence beside her.

"I'm fine, just trying to finish this report," she replies in a kind voice and she was glad that no one else was around to hear her.

"How much longer are we going to continue playing this game?" Taking her determined gaze away from her screen for a moment to find herself gazing into his dancing green eyes, except they were dancing this time with laughter instead they are filled up with a seriousness.

"And what game would that be, Tony?" She knows full well what game he is asking her about. "I never realised that we are playing a game-"

"You know damn full well, which one we are playing," his eyes soften and she has always been amazed by the way his green eyes change colour each time a new emotion shines through, almost like the never changing seas. That's what they remind her of, the sea. "I am getting sick and tired of playing it."

"Then what are we going to do about it?" She asks him, her voice is yet to waver in fear of him finding out that she has strong feelings for him, that could be too late now. "We should discuss this subject somewhere more private."

"Where then shall we-"

Placing one of her slender fingers on his desirable lips to silence him. "My place tonight," it sounded more like a demand then a silent request. "After I have finished my report that is." Reluctantly she removed her finger from his lips, but she did offer him a reassuring smile.

"Splendid idea," her insides felt like as though they could melt under that sexy smile of his.

Then he returns to his desk. Something magnificent is going to come out this and she is prepared to give it her best shot. A heavy burden must have sprung off her shoulders or something for she feels happy all of a sudden. For once she isn't frightened, not that she'll show anybody, to be breaking a few rules.

***

That following night and Ziva had finally finished her report. Soon finding herself to be leading Tony DiNozzo inside her home. This could be as private as they could get. Something inside Ziva tells that no matter what happens in the after this little chit chat, which was bound to happen in the long run eventually, that they must keep everything as a secret from their friends.

"Would you like to take a seat on the couch?" Ziva offers a smirking Tony DiNozzo.

"Thank you for the offer," Tony flashes Ziva another disarming smile. "You are a very generous host, Ziva David and not to mention an attractive one at that."

"Not supposed to call your teammates attractive, Tony. I believe that to be a green light situation, yes," despite herself Ziva couldn't help but to smirk right back at Tony. "I'll get ourselves something to drink."

"Would you like some help with that?" Tony asks in a teasing tone.

"I'm a big girl Tony. I think I can handle a few drinks on my own, but thank you for offering to help," Ziva didn't realise that she was standing very close to Tony, so close and yet so far away from touching him.

"I think we should speak now while we are at it," Tony knows that Jeanne will not be coming back even though something inside wants her, but something else inside him wants this attractive female standing before him in her own lounge room no doubt. "Before we get-"

Ziva didn't know what had possessed her, she just couldn't fight against this overwhelming urge to claim Tony as her own for once and for all. Not that Tony was complaining for he has returned her kiss in a fiery manner. When her lungs begun to burn with hunger for more air, she broke away with a lot of regret.

"I think that answers your questions," Ziva manages to grasp out as her lungs continue to refill itself with air. "I know that you aren't completely over Jeanne just yet-"

"Oh, I will be completely over Jeanne. ." Tony pauses for a brief moment and for a moment Ziva was afraid that Tony will back away from her and then something unimaginable had escaped Tony's desirable mouth. "If you have some more those kisses left for me to taste?"

She couldn't help but to grin with uncontrolled joy. "We'll have to keep this thing between us as secret Tony. You know that Gibbs will not be very pleased when he hears of us breaking rule 12 and if my father hears about it, there'll surely be hell to be paid."

"I'm very good at keeping secrets, Ziva. In case you have forgotten about the past year?" Wishes he never brought it back up, but it could be healthy for them both to talk about the past instead of keeping it bottled up inside. "What I told Jeanne and everything I had felt for her, were saved for another. I loved Jeanne, but I wasn't in love with her if you get general drift?"

"And yet, you still carried a torch for her and you'll possibly always will love Jeanne," Ziva wishes to her god that other woman is her. "But-"

"No more buts Ziva," one of Tony's thumbs were caressing Ziva's left cheek, with the utter most care.

Resting one of her hands on Tony's lean, but muscular, shoulders. Her other arm had wound itself around Tony's waist, feeling the muscles under his clothes.

"I love you, Tony," okay that slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it, but now it is too late for it is now out in the open.

"All I can say is," there was this new dance sparkling through Tony's sea-green eyes and this time, Ziva knew that it wasn't so bad after all. "At last."

With that Tony reclaims Ziva's lips with his own and this time there was no holding back. Agreeing with Tony, Ziva was shouting to her self two words inside her head.

At last.

***

Feeling Tony's heart beating to an unknown beat under his chest muscle, smiling at the idea of it beating for her. Content and serene, that is what Ziva is feeling at the moment and nothing is going to destroy this feeling. Not without a fight. Has been doing that for almost three years and now she'll have to fight to keep it.

"What happened to that drink you were so keen to offer me?" Tony intervenes with a teasing remark.

"I got distracted," lifting her head from the shoulder, which her head was using as a pillow, to gaze into Tony's dancing and teasing eyes. "There was this hot guy and he couldn't keep his hands off of me, and well one thing led to another. So, naturally I the idea of giving you a drink had slipped from my mind."

"Love you too," there the words Ziva has been waiting to hear have been said and she was smiling inside and out. "I mean it, Ziva. I love you, have always loved you."

"I am glad to hear it, my love," swiftly placing a chaste kiss on his very desirable and addictive lips, which soon turned passionate instead. "So what are we going to do about living arrangements?" That wasn't supposed to be said just, yet.

"We've only just given in to each others loveable charms and already you want us to live together," there was no scorn present in that last statement, but then again Tony isn't the scornful type, well not towards Ziva and his friends. "You're apartment is closer to work and mine is a dump, so I think that subject is now closed."

"Why don't you just move out of that dump of yours then?" Not really sure if she is ready to have a roommate just yet and if this was taking their relationship to fast. "You can always move in with me or we could find a place to live in together. Just got to be careful-"

"Whatever, all I want is for you to be happy, Ziva," and that is all Tony have always wanted Ziva to be. "We'll come up with something eventually, just not yet."

"When did you become so wise?" There are still some things that Ziva is yet to discover about her new lover.

"When I met you," says Tony in the most loving voice that he could muster. "You just never noticed it."

"I am sorry Tony, about the way I have been treating you," Ziva sincerely says for she is indeed very sorry for the way she has treated Tony in the past. "Truly I am, and now I want to put it behind us."

"You can still keep that up when we are at work, keep on pretending that nothing special has come between us," Tony was twirling some of Ziva's dark locks with his fingers, admiring the way they just spring up after he lets them go. "The first thing that I attracted me to you was your hair. When I saw you let it out, I had this urge to run my fingers through it."

"Well now you can play with my hair," Ziva sidles closer to Tony, seeking out more warmth from his body. "For me, it was your smile and the way your eyes lit up."

"Let me guess, you wanted to poke them?" Helping Ziva to be closer to him, even though they are pretty much already as close as their bodies allow them to be.

"Very funny Tony," Ziva places head right where Tony's neck meets his collar bone and shoulder, taking in his masculine smell along with her. "I will hurt you if you break my heart, that I will do."

"I could never hurt you Ziva, not intentionally any way," there bodies were now a tangled mess, not they were complaining for it wasn't an uncomfortable position to be in.

"Let's go back to sleep, my love," Ziva suggests when she hears Tony yawn. "Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Love you, Ziva."

"Love you too, Tony."

With that the two new lovebirds fell asleep and not one of them regrets that night. For they've found something more then just sex, they've found love also and they'll be fighting to keep it no matter the cost.

***

**A/N:** I hope it wasn't too bland for your tastes my good fellow readers. All I have to say is that I loved writing this chapter and I have no idea why, maybe you could tell me why? That is if you want to, no pressure. What will happen next? That you'll have to find out? You probably won't find out who that teammate who makes a rookie mistake will you? Love Tivaroo.


	2. Agent Down

***Tangible Temptation***

**Summery:** Two agents have broken rule 12. Someone on the team makes rookie mistake and someone will be paying for that mistake with their life, don't worry this isn't a death fic. Set in Season 5 so expect to see Director Shepard. Tiva, maybe McAbby & Jibbs. I'll leave that decision to my good readers to decide.

***

**Chapter 2: Agent Down **

***

"Didn't you get any sleep last night Tony?" Ziva teases her new secret lover and partner as she observes the way drags a weary hand across his brow to smooth out, with out any success, the tired crease lines there.

"I'm fine, but thank you for caring all the same," he flashes Ziva a very sexy smile, well to her she believes it to be sexy and it was a smile for her eyes only.

"I don't care," making sure that her eyes were telling a different story all together. "I just don't want you to be sleeping when you are meant to be watching my six or even Tim's out in the field."

"What about McGoo over there? Who is off with the pixies," nodding his head in the direction of Tim, who is indeed sleeping at his desk. "Shove some red bull down his throat or something to keep him awake. Playing an elf lord online must be really strenuous work?"

With that Ziva gets out of her work station and goes to sit at the very edge of Tony's desk. Hopefully McGee stays a sleep little while longer. Though it isn't unusual to find either Ziva or Tony standing close to each other, closer then is deemed usual for co-workers to be.

"Never mind McGee," Ziva's right leg brushes very briefly with Tony's, so that no one could see what they are doing. "You look like you haven't slept in a week, even though you slept well enough last night-"

"Shush, not so loud," Tony quickly places his hand against Ziva's hot little mouth. "Might wake up our little Probie up from his little nanny nap."

"He does not look like a goat," she says from behind his hand for it wasn't held that firmly against her lips, and then just very lightly Ziva manages to place a tiny kiss upon Tony's opened palm. "Take that hand a way very slowly before you lose it."

The warmth of Tony's hand was lifted away in the cool air in the squad room. Ziva was about to tell him to put that hand back on her, anywhere but on her mouth. Fighting against this overwhelming urge to kiss Tony's desirable lips took up most of Ziva's concentration. Even to throw her arms around him to seek his comforting warmth was a battle to be won.

"Do I need to remind the two of you rule twelve?" Comes the gruff voice from their boss. "Time to wake up elf-lord."

Tim raises his weary head from the desk, which his head was previously resting upon. Tony and Ziva were startled out of their silent and private reverie, silently wishing that they were alone. Ziva throws a mock glare in Tony's direction, almost as though it was Tony's fault for this situation.

"DiNozzo I want you to take David and McGee," Tony walks over to Gibbs' desk when Gibbs hands over a piece of paper with a house address it. "To a place in Georgetown, I will join you presently."

"What is there to check out?" Tony asks Gibbs in his best work manner voice, that means business and Ziva couldn't help to smile secretly in her mind at that.

"Got an anonymous phone call, saying that they have found the body of dead marine," Gibbs replied. "I will be there presently there with Ducky."

"Why what do you have to do?" Ziva blurts out her question without thinking.

"What are you three waiting for?" Spreading his arms wide and then he storms for the direction of the stairs that will take him into Director Shepard's office and MTAC.

"Let's go probies," Tony goes for his firearm and bag.

***

A few minutes later. Ziva follows Tim and Tony inside the small house in Georgetown, which is said to have a body of a deceased marine. Her eyes should be focused on the job at hand, but they were momentarily locked on Tony's ass. Admiring the view, that ass is most definitely is in the higher ratings. Better looking then McGee's ass, his ass deserves to be rated a two and not four out of five that should belong to Tony.

"Like the view, Ziva?" Tony throws Ziva an amused smirk and it was still sexy.

Luckily McGee isn't anywhere to hear this. "No, I do not like the view," Ziva returns Tony the favour, by giving him an amused smirk in return. "I love it." Ziva stands up on her tip-toes to whisper those words in Tony's ear. "I give it ten out of ten, even if there is excessive hair."

"You have wicked tongue, Miss David," Ziva felt Tony shudder in anticipation of her tongue running along the hollow part of his ear. "Better stop that before McGee witnesses you ravaging my body with that wicked tongue of yours."

"I can't wait to go home," and with that Ziva heads towards the part of house where McGee should be.

Hearing Tony's footsteps falling behind her and she was solely tempted to stop right where she is and to shove Tony against the wall. To have her way with his masculine body, which has taunted her dreams for two years or less and it is a shame that they want to keep their love a secret. Never before has man made her feel hot and bothered, and possibly disturbed in a way, but in a good way.

***

"I don't like this place," Ziva could sense in the pit of her stomach that something bad is bound to happened any minute. "Something doesn't feel right. Where is everyone, there are no local cops here and all we do have is a very deceased marine?"

"You are not alone," McGee manages to say to his two co-workers. "Definitely hinky about this place. Maybe someone gave the wrong address to the local cops-"

The sound of someone closing and then slamming a door shut could be heard and it was coming from somewhere down the hall. Automatically they draw out their weapons.

"Ziva stay here and look after Sgt Harper," Tony looks Ziva in the eye. "Call Gibbs and tell him we may need immediate back up. Let's go McGee and find our mystery ghost?"

Ziva felt torn that Tony didn't chose her, but someone has to stay behind to look after their dead marine that goes by the name of Sgt Harper. Thank God for putting her bullet-proof vest on before coming and the same goes to her teammates.

Fighting very hard against this overwhelming urge to run over to Tony and to kiss him.

"Be careful," she tells this to the both of them.

Tony and McGee both nod their heads before they leave Ziva alone with a very deceased body, can tell that it is dead because of that awful smell which the dead seemed to develop after a few days.

She dials the number that will connect her to Gibbs' cell phone, her eyes and other parts of her body were on high alert for any trouble for her and for her friends.

"We've got troub-" was all Ziva could manage to tell Gibbs after his very brief and gruff way of alerting anyone calling him should be warned, but all that doesn't anymore when the sound of gunfire came from the directions of which Tony and McGee had disappeared to. "Tony! McGee!" Ziva cries out the names of her new lover and her good friend.

Running down the hallway, by the time she had reached the even smaller kitchen all gunfire had ceased and the sound of someone jumping out of a kitchen window was also heard. Her heart was stuck in her throat.

She could hear Gibbs shouting, demanding to know what is going on. Ziva does not answer him back. Shutting her cell and then shoving it inside a pocket.

Preparing herself for the worse, with both hands grasping her Sig as firmly as she could. Her cell was ringing, choosing to ignore the caller the moment she steps into the kitchen.

McGee was just standing there, his mouth was gapping wide and his eyes were wide with shock. His face is paler then usual and his gun fell out of his unsteady hands, falling to the floor and luckily for both their sakes that the gun didn't go off as it landed.

"Are you okay Tim?" Ziva goes over to offer Tim some comfort and then her eyes fell onto Tony lying on the floor, a hand was clutching his stomach in a failed attempt to slow down the flow of blood escaping his wound. "_No_," Ziva whispers under her breath so McGee doesn't hear her fear for their wounded partner.

Tony has been hit. Ziva couldn't comprehend the reasons of how she came to have her hands pressing down to stop the bleeding.

"McGee call the ambulance!" Ziva shouts at McGee who is still standing there doing nothing, but to stare at Tony.

Glaring at McGee hopefully getting the full message across to do something. Shifting her head to gaze lovingly into Tony's pain filled eyes. Fortunately for all of them Gibbs has finally arrived along with Ducky and Palmer, and still McGee hasn't called for an ambulance. Ziva doesn't know the full story behind the shooting and how Tony had come to be wounded, is a question Ziva wants to be answered. Feeling his life source seeping its way through her jacket, her fingers were sticky and covered in Tony's precious blood. This is not happening, it can not be happening.

What happens next is like a blurred memory. Ziva isn't too certain if she wants to find out, instead she wants to turn back time and to pretend that Tony's blood wasn't staining her fingers and jacket.

***

**A/N:** What happens next, well you'll just have to wait and see won't you. Who was at fault? Tony, Tim or Ziva. Who really made a rookie mistake? How did Tony manage to get hurt? Tell me what you think and your ideas on who made a mistake? This story will be completely told by Ziva's point of view mind you, thought I should tell you that. Hoped you had enjoyed it all in the end. Thank you all also for reviewing and alerting, very much appreciated. Hannah.


	3. In a World of Pain

***Tangible** **Temptation***

**Summery:** Two agents have broken rule 12. Someone on the team makes a rookie mistake and someone will be paying for that mistake with their life, don't worry this isn't a death fic. Set in Season 5 so expect to see Director Shepard. Tiva, maybe McAbby & Jibbs. I'll leave that decision to my good readers to decide.

**Chapter 3: In a World of Pain**

Eventually the ambulance had arrived in all due haste and then they departed just as abruptly as they had arrived. Time was in the essence of their swift speed. They wouldn't have sped so fast if the time was dire, but they are for the wellbeing for their new patient is very dire. Then the questions came. Ducky, Palmer and a few other agents have arrived to the scene. Once the word of an agent being gunned down by a mysterious assailant they all came to help.

McGee should have gone to the hospital to get checked on also. He was clearly in shock and who could honestly blame him. The only thing Ziva didn't like is when McGee had only called for an ambulance, was when Gibbs had told him to call them. Ziva had asked, no scratch that last part. She more like screamed for him to call for an ambulance, when her hands were being stained by the precious blood of the man whom Ziva loves above all others. His life was staining her hands the colour of his blood and that was all Ziva was able to do, she would have called for an ambulance in an instant. She did not and couldn't have performed that simple task, so focused on having her hands stained red.

Feeling the eyes of one her team mates upon her, caused Ziva to turn around to find Ducky watching her. His kind eyes full of concern for the whole team and not just for Tony, which is where most of Ziva's concern is currently pointing at. Concern, would be an understatement. It could even be the wrong word to describe her feelings to her own-self, her love for Tony has grown stronger and much more powerful then anything else could do.

"Why don't you come with Mr Palmer and I, Ziva?" Ducky asks in a kind voice. "It is very clear to me that your mind and heart are elsewhere?"

"I'm fine, Ducky," hastily covering up any traces of her true feelings for Tony up, before Ducky or anyone else could pick up on something of which should stay as a question. "I am needed back inside. . ." She knows that Ducky means well, but there are some things of which Ziva needs to keep hidden.

**-NCIS-**

All that he can feel was an excruciating pain entering his stomach, to feel ones life blood raining out of a wound covering his hand in sticky blood is not something he'll want to do feel again. He clearly remembers that he was wearing a bullet-proof vest so how did a bullet manage to penetrate his stomach, his eyes briefly meets a very shocked pair of hazel eyes of his teammate. Then his legs couldn't hold his weight anymore, so, he had fallen in a great heap.

He could hear Ziva shouting something at McGee, but her words were lost in the mists of pain. Her gorgeous dark amber eyes, were moisten by her tears are now locked onto his own pain-filled. He wanted to tell her that he loves her, but he does not. It was getting to painful even to swallow and to breathe in air for his lungs. Wants to make love to her, just in case the worse – no!

Don't even think that Anthony DiNozzo! You'll pull through this so you can make love to your soul mate. Ziva is the most beautiful woman inside as well as on the outside of her and there isn't a woman in this land, whom Tony will gladly live for. She isn't a Jeanne, she is purely Ziva David and she isn't trying to be a Jeanne for his sake.

The world of unconsciousness begs for him to enter and despite of him wanting to stay awake, he couldn't help to fall deep inside the world without a Ziva David.

That was all beforehand, before he had woken up to find Ducky's kind face beaming down at him, and then his eyes had drifted to a close once more.

**-NCIS-**

Walking inside the very spot where Tony and McGee were presumably taken by complete surprise. Never saw the face of their attacker, for it was hidden underneath the hoodie of his jacket. Knowing full well that she can't just kick back into her old habits. Even though that is what Ziva wants to do and she'll never show any mercy to no man or woman. She won't, because she isn't that same person anymore. One of the many reasons why her father, Eli David, was so against this Liaison position and the fact that Ziva'll have to do softer work.

"Boss, I don't understand - " Ziva hears McGee speaking from down the hallway, sounding confident again now that Gibbs is here to set things straight, hopefully. " – Tony was wearing his vest. It should have prevented Tony from being severely wounded in the first place-"

Tunning out the rest of the words tumbling out of McGee's mouth, when her eyes had fallen onto the spot. The spot where she had seen Tony clutching his stomach and it wasn't until Ziva had noticed blood staining his fingers. That is a memory, which Ziva doesn't even want to keep on remembering. Things were just starting to turn out to be really brilliant for them, almost turning last night into a fairy tale. Something that only happens in novels, movies or even on a few television shows.

Taking her eyes away from the blood stained kitchen tiles. It's not everyday when you get to see such a vibrant man being brought down by single bullet to the stomach. Ziva wants to think about something else that could help her to forget.

To forget that this hasn't happen and it is all about to turn into a bad dream, which is what it feels like to Ziva at the moment.

"Are you okay, Ziva?" McGee bravely asks Ziva a question.

"Why didn't you call for an ambulance when I asked, McGee?" Keeping her voice guarded and stoic as she asks McGee. "I asked you and yet, you just stood there doing nothing. Could have bought Tony more time-"

"I was in shock," McGee states the most obvious answer possible and he just broke Ziva's sentence. "And the ambulance did arrive and now they are taking Tony to the nearest hospital-"

"That was only because Gibbs told you to," Ziva didn't mean to sound so cold to McGee, but his actions today could have cost Tony's life. "Let's just hope Tony pulls through and tells us his side of the story."

Stepping around Tim so she could escape the small confinements of the small house, well not totally. Just so she could get away from the blood stained kitchen.

Wishing that there wasn't this heavy burden being placed upon her shoulders all of a sudden and that her heart wasn't feeling heavy with dread of losing her soul mate, yes she has known all a long that Tony is the one of whom her heart, soul, mind and body has been searching for. They had only just admitted their true feelings for each other yesterday and now a force darker the jealously is threatening to destroy their love.

Gibbs and her father will kill them both for achieving the inevitable, perhaps they have never felt such an emotion such as love. Which is probably untrue on Gibbs' behalf, he did love his first wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly.

She should have taken up Ducky's offer. All she wants to do is to hold on to Tony without holding back anymore, not caring if Gibbs or the others witnesses her new found affection for Tony DiNozzo.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait? I do hope that you had all enjoyed yourselves?


End file.
